


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Pov, Possessiveness, Post-Game, Psionics, Rough Sex, Sollux's POV, bottom!Karkat, established relationship], mentions Dave, mentions John, mentions an unnamed human, sorta non-con, starts out as dub con, top!sollux, troll words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your blood-pusher twisted as you watched the human kiss your matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.... I wrote this when I was subjugated to watch a Twilight marathon by the assholes I call "cousins" and I wrote this on mobile so...it's really shitty. Basically, they won the game, bluh, bluh, bluh, they have a new troll/human universe and everyone is happy.

Be Sollux

Your face twisted in a mixture of emotions as you watched Karkat with the foreign human under the tree. Your hemo-pusher twisted painfully as the human kissed your matesprit. Anger, confusion, jealousy, and betrayal swirled in an ungodly pool in your stomach. The most prominent emotion in the hot-pot in your chest, however, was hurt.

You can't believe that Karkat, your Karkat, the most thoughtful, cute, and unbelievably adorable troll to ever exist in paradox space would ever even think of cheating on someone. If he was anyone else, you would probably let it go and walk away with no hard feelings. Unfortunately, (for the both of you) Karkat was not anyone else.

You angrily stomped back to your house and slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it. Karkat would be back from his visit to "John's" soon and you intend to get some answers.

Even if the two of you might vacillate from red to black with what you're about to do.

Stop being Sollux. Be a third-person narrator instead

Karkat came home, grumbling and confused. The new world that John created was great and all, but most of the humans have developed an uncanny interest in the trolls. Like the human girl who came to him and kissed him.

He was glad that John was there to keep him from tearing her face off. The woman, he later learned, was Dave's friend, one who had recently lost her boyfriend and was looking for another.

He grumbled as he reached their house, wondering if Sollux was back from the apiary yet. His frown deepened when he found that the door was unlocked. He took the almost unused pair of sickles from his sylladex and cautiously entered the dark, and quiet house.

Almost immediately after he stepped foot inside, the door was slammed shut and locked, the bolts being turned by a familiar blue and red light.

"Oh Sollux. It's just you. Don't scare me like that, asshole! I thought someone came in. " He put his sickles on the small desk they had near the front door and peeked into the kitchen. 

"Sollux?" When his matesprit was nowhere to be found on the first floor, he went up, calling his name, "Sollux, god fucking dammit, show your fucking ass! I'm not in the mood to play games."

He checked, every room until their bedroom was left. Sollux would do this sometimes, use his psionics to mess with Karkat until he caught him, wrestling with him to the bed for some pailing which ended in cuddles after. He sighed as he pushed the bedroom door open, shedding his sweater and leaving him in his pants.

"Sollux, if you wanted to pail, you could have just asked you know. You don't need to freak me the fuck out first." Sollux shut the door with a slam, eyes glaring and a grown on his face.

Karkat frowned back. "Sollux, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sollux didn't answer. Roughly, rougher than he's ever been before, Sollux pushed him against the wall, kissing him furiously.

Karkat's eyes widened before closing, a small moan leaving his mouth. When Sollux pulled away, his cheeks were dusted red. "S-Sollux, what the fuck was that?"

"Tho you have time for any random perthon you meet on the thtreet but none for me?" the psionic growled, pushing Karkat back harder, the smaller troll moaning and clinging to Sollux for support.

He bit Karkat's neck viciously, drawing blood and making Karkat moan louder. He licked up the rivulets of red and harshly threw Karkat on the bed, restraining him with his psionics when he tried to get up.

"Sollux I have no fucking idea what the fuck your problem is, but you're being too fucking rough!" Sollux remained silent and kissed Karkat's neck gently, almost like he was apologizing, before biting down, making Karkat gasp in pain.

"You're mine, KK," he snarled menacingly. "Mine and no one elthe'th." Karkat arched his back as his lover assaulted the sensitive parts of his neck. Sollux bit and scratched at him like they were hate-mates. Truthfully, they had tried different things over the course of their matespritship which would be considered black romance on Alternia, but Sollux had never gone so far as to intentionally cause him harm.

"A-aahh! S-Sollux what the fuck are you doing!? It hurts!" Sollux either didn't seem to hear him, or didn't seem to care. With one, brisk motion, he tore Karkat's pants and boxers off, revealing him in his entirety. His bulge remained in its sheath but his nook was dripping wet.

"Those were a gift from Kanaya, you asshole!" Karkat protested, struggling against the psionic bonds. "Stop it! Sollux!"

He was returned with a harsh slap to his face. It was, at that moment, Karkat realized something was wrong. He didn't pay attention to his matesprit unbuckling his pants, he directed his focus to the way his hands shook, similar to when Sollux was conflicted about something. He didn't notice the way his face glowered at him, he saw the raw emotion hidden in his dual-colored eyes. He didn't care about the sharp teeth that could rip him apiary if Sollux wanted them to, he recognized the way he bit his own lip.

It was how he stopped himself from crying.

"Sollux what's wro-aaah!" Hours statement was cut short by the brutal entrance of both of his bulges into his nook at once. Red tears streamed down Karkat's face as the pain wrecked him. Without waiting, Sollux started a fierce pace, clawing and tearing at any skin on Karkat he could reach.

"You fucking know what'th wrong, Vantath..." the redbloods suspicion is confirmed when Sollux snapped at him with his last name. No matter how angry he gets, the yellowblood never called him anything other than KK or Karkat. He would sometimes yell insults but that's it, no Vantas.

"You're a fucking LIAR!" The statement was accentuated with a particularly hard thrust that forced Karkat's bulge to wiggle free from its sheath. Karkat moaned heavily as he felt the blood slicking his skin.

"S-Sollux, I have n-no fucking idea what-what you're- mmmn~ s-shit... talking about!" He panted heavily as Sollux attacked the parts of him he knew would make him keen.

"Don't fucking pretend you don't know thit of what I'm talking about!" Labored breathing on Sollux's part was the only sound in the room for a good 5 minutes. His thrusts stopped and Karkat knew that a few more tugs in the right direction would send him crashing down and confiding what was wrong.

He began thrusting again, harder and even more painful. Karkat could feel his bulges writhing inside him, obscene squelches accompanying his pained wheezes. "I thaw you.." Sollux whispered, his soft voice contrasting against his hard movements. "You're mine, Karkat. You're mine and I won't let you go." Karkat knew he had him when his voice wavered.

"Sollux, tell me what's wrong, please Sollux, fucking tell me..." That's when he broke down.

The troll above him went still before he shuddered once, then twice, then, it was a continuous stream of yellow. As Sollux was wrecked with tears, his control over his psionics went slack, giving Karkat the freedom to move. "I thaw you... you kiththed that human girl..." Sollux slumped over before collapsing on top of Karkat, yellow flowing from his eyes. "Why Karkat? Fucking why? Ith it me? Did I thay thomething? Wath there thomething I can't do? Juth fucking tell me why!?"

Karkat almost found himself crying again. Sollux was mad because he was jealous? It was so stupidly touching. He wrapped hours arms around his crying matesprit and shushed him, rocking them back and forth. "Sssshhh, Sollux, don't cry."

The tears stopped after a while but Sollux still refused to make eye contact. "You saw what happened with Sweetie under the tree huh?" Karkat winced as the points of Sollux's sharp claws dug into his skin but his rocking motion never ceased. "Sollux, would you let me explain?"

"If it would mean I could finally have a reathon to ekthplain why my blood-puther hurtth tho goddamned much before our matethpritthip endth, then pleathe, take your goddamned time!"

Karkat smiled bitterly before speaking, "I was heading to John's when this human female came up to me. She said her name is Sweetie and she was asking directions and-"

"I don't give a thingle flying fuck about how you met your new fucking matethprit KK! I want to know why you fucking cheated on me!"

Karkat's dead-hearted smile fell. "Fine, if you want to know so fucking bad, she kissed me. There, that's your fucking answer. Satisfied?" When Sollux didn't respond, Karkat squeezed around him to get his attention. "Are you fucking satisfied now?"

Sollux didn't respond and sighed. "Yeah..." When he didn't move for a while, Karkat raised a brow at him. "Are you going to finish what you started or what?"

Sollux said nothing as he began to move again, it was very unlike the beginning though. Sollux didn't bite, didn't scratch, he barely made a sound as he gently plunged his bulges in the warm red entrance of Karkat's nook.

It continued like that for a few minutes before Sollux leaned over and gently kissed Karkat's neck, moving down to the scratches on his chest as he slowly pumped his bulge in and out. Karkat moaned at the stimulation, arching his back as Sollux brushed over each of his wounds.

Their orgasm was the quietest they had ever had, Karkat moaning and clutching at the fabric of Sollux's shirt as he came over both of their chests, and Sollux groaning as he spilled inside Karkat.

When it was done, Sollux pulled his pants up and released another melancholic sigh, catching Karkat's attention. "Hey Karkat?"

The shorter replied with a hum. "I'm gonna go and pack my thingth but before I do, do you think you can give me one latht kith?"

Almost immediately, Karkat lunged for Sollux, kissing him passionately. Sollux pulled away too soon for his liking. "Ehehehe......thankth KK...."

"So you're really breaking our matespritship off even after the explanation I gave you?" Karkat smiled sadly.

"Don’t worry KK, I’m thure you’ll find thomeone you’ll fluth for more than the world.” Sollux sighed glumly.

“I don’t need to fucking look, dumbass,” Karkat grumbled and tugged on Sollux’s arm harshly so that his matesprit was kneeling beside the bed. He gently cradled Sollux’s head and stared at him dead in the eyes. “I’m already looking at him you idiot.”

Sollux frowned. “You thure about thith KK? I’m a fucking dick if you haven’t notithed.”

Karkat shushed him. “I’m fucking sure. If you really want to break shit off, then do it. I won’t try to make you stay with me if you really want to go, Sollux. I’m pretty sure that I won’t fucking love anyone the way I loved you though…”

Sollux hummed happily and shredded his clothes, cuddling next to Karkat and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Nekth time I’ll athk before I jump to concluthions…”

“Thank fucking god!” Karkat snickered playfully before hugging Sollux and falling asleep against him.


End file.
